1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a stapler having a silencer for decreasing the noise of the exhaust air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical staplers are driven by pressurized air which will generate great noise when the pressurized air flows out of the stapler. No silencer has been provided for reducing the noise.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional staplers.